Human transit systems strive to meet the varying demands of the passengers they must accommodate. Passengers can be shorter, average or taller in stature. Passengers can be wider, average or narrower in girth. Passengers can desire to stand or sit or recline. Passengers may wish to travel with cargo, luggage, etc. Transit systems operators often desire to make seating more compact to carry more passengers in the same volume of their transport vehicle.
Unfortunately, the typical passenger seating systems and methods cannot effectively meet these varying demands of the passengers and the transit system operators. It is in this context that the following embodiments arise.